Unwanted Guests
by SawManiac211
Summary: The Cullen family get some unwanted guests...please R&R. Dedicated to my mad Twilight Cult...just don't kill me for the ending...please...


Carlisle was surprised when the black, slightly rusty Ford pulled up outside the Cullen's house. Not because of the car-there were millions of those-but because no-one visited them down here. Apart from Charlie, Bella's dad, and Renee, Bella's mum. But it wasn't them; Charlie was chief of police and Renee…well, he wasn't sure if Renee _had_ a car.

"Who is it, Dad?" Edward asked, coming out of the kitchen. He had one arm around Bella, who was holding Renesme, or 'Nessie'.

"Who knows?" Frowned Carlisle. "Maybe its Jacob come to visit Nessie."

"In that car?" Laughed Edward. "No chance!"

Rosalie and Emmett were in the front room, doing God knows what. Whatever 'it' was, the noises coming from the room was enough to keep anyone out.

"We'd better hope that no-one walks in on them." Carlisle sighed, after a particularly loud moan floated through the oak door. "Rosalie will most probably kill them!"

"No she won't," Grinned Bella. "She'll smash something and _then_ kill them!"

"I heard that Isabella!" Rosalie's muffled shout reached them through the door. Bella groaned. "Dammit."

"She really _is_ going to kill someone now!" Jasper laughed, coming downstairs.

Bella groaned. "Can no-one here stand up to that habit of being able to hear _everyone's_ conversations?"

"But it's fun!" Jasper laughed as Bella lashed out at him. "Don't break your hand again, Bella!"

"I'm a vampire now, you fool!" Bella snarled.

"Damn, that's why you're so vicious!" Jasper ran out the room, Bella following close behind. There was a dull thump; Bella must've run into a tree again. She still hadn't got the speed thing right…

Carlisle sighed as someone knocked on the door. "Come on. It's probably the wrong house anyway."

He had his hand on the door handle when Alice blurred downstairs. She looked panicked.

"Carlisle, don't open the door!" She said frantically. "I've seen something…and it's not good…"

The knocking became more insistent. "We've got to let them in, Alice, they know we're in!" Edward chided gently.

"We know you're in!" Someone said outside, rather helpfully.

Alice looked at Carlisle pleadingly. "Please…"

Carlisle sighed. "C'mon, Alice," He reassured her. "What kind of dangerous person would want to come here, of all places?"

He opened the door.

A tall, thin man stood in the doorway. It was raining and the water trickled down the black and red hooded trench coat he was wearing. His face was familiar to all of them and Edward, Alice and Carlisle gasped as he pulled down the hood and stepped inside, his blue eyes glinting as he smiled; predatory, thoughtful.

"Hello," Said John Kramer, or Jigsaw. "Do you mind if we come in?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sorry to barge in on you," Jigsaw apologised, stepping into the front room, ignoring the protests from its occupants. "But I'm sure that _that_ type of thing is for the bedroom." He snickered as Rosalie pulled down her skirt and glared at him. He sat down and put his feet up on the table. "Nice place," He called to Carlisle, who was standing in the hallway in a state of shock. "Esme has some great taste in furniture."

"Where is the bitch anyway?" Grumbled the young woman with the spiky brown hair who followed Jigsaw in. "We don't have time to social call!"

"What's it to you?" Asked Rosalie spicily.

"You watch it, bitch!" The woman snarled.

"Amanda…" Jigsaw warned her.

"Is that the only word you can use to insult someone?" Sneered Rosalie.

"I don't need to use words to hurt someone…" Amanda reached into her robes.

"Amanda, that's enough!" Jigsaw snapped. Amanda withdrew her hand. "These people had the courtesy to invite us in; we must return the same courtesy to them."

"They took long enough," The young man muttered, still staring out the window at the rain-soaked trees. Unlike the other two, he wore a slightly rumpled suit and long black overcoat. "I don't understand why it was so urgent for us to come here Jigsaw, we have a game going on back there, God knows what's going on…"

"Hoffman, have faith." Jigsaw interrupted him. "I foresaw our trip, so no-one will be getting out until we get back, however long that may take. Getting out alive, I mean…" He smiled again.

"Hang on a sec," Emmett was confused. "You're head of the team investigating the Jigsaw murders, Hoffman, why are you working for _him_?" He pointed at Jigsaw.

"It's rude to point, didn't anyone tell you that?" Sighed Jigsaw. "And I've never actually murdered anyone, it's a common misconception. I despise murderers, you see…"

"Oh don't rub it in…" Growled Amanda.

"And I chose to work for him, so you don't need to worry about that." Hoffman added.

Jasper ran in. "Esme's just coming in; she wanted to take a-" He stopped short, staring at Jigsaw in horror. Jigsaw gave him a sarcastic wave. "Hi."

Bella raced in after him. "JASPER I'M GOING TO KILL-" She also stopped short. Only her response was slightly more vocal. "OH MY GOD THERE'S A PSYCHO KILLER IN THE HOUSE!"

"It's always nice to know that you're wanted around, isn't it?" Hoffman commented to Amanda.

"Hello, Isabella Swan." Jigsaw nodded in greeting. "And I'm not a psychopath; I'm perfectly sane thank you. It's just my job."

"Yeah, great job, tearing people to pieces in really graphic games that don't actually do _anything_ for the person involved." Retorted Bella.

Amanda narrowed her eyes. "You little-" She reached into her robes again. Jigsaw caught her eye and shook his head once. The hand was withdrawn.

"You're mistaken, Miss Swan." His voice, although calm, was laced with menace. The atmosphere in the room chilled over. "I give the…subjects…a chance to live again; I give them a chance to redeem the life they don't care about themselves." His eyes became cat like. Cat and mouse. "What about you, Miss Swan? You condemned your own flesh and blood to wither and die whilst you could live on, young and beautiful, to waste your life over and over again. Do you call that fair?"

"I…uh…" Bella didn't know what to say. All of a sudden, she was scared. Because everything that Jigsaw had said was true.

Jigsaw sat back, his point made. "Would you like a chance to…redeem yourself, Isabella?"

In a flash, Edward was at Bella's side. "You do anything to her…" He threatened; his usually golden eyes were onyx, hard.

Hoffman's hand went into his overcoat, bringing out a gun. Amanda finally got her chance and quickly slid out her knife. Jigsaw's eyes flickered to each of them in turn, but did absolutely nothing. "Edward Cullen, I wouldn't dare to touch your wife…not in your own home…"

Edward sensed what he meant and surged forward, his teeth bared. Hoffman readied the gun and aimed it at Edward's head. Amanda was ready to lunge with the knife at any moment. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice Bella joined Edward. Carlisle finally snapped out of it and confronted the scene calmly, professionally.

"Edward, everyone, back off." Unwillingly, they did so.

Jigsaw smiled humourlessly and turned to Hoffman. "Hoffman…" Hoffman held his fire and slipped the gun back into his overcoat. Looking mutinous, Amanda did the same.

"I would prefer it if you did not threaten my family in our own house." Carlisle remarked icily.

"I would also prefer it if you didn't threaten what is mine." Jigsaw shot back.

The atmosphere was so cold now that the ice on it was starting to crack.

"I'm back!" Esme called, shutting the back door with a click. The ice thawed instantly. Jigsaw's smile was back.

"About bloody time." Muttered Amanda. Jigsaw glared at her. "What?"

"We're in here, honey." Carlisle called without taking his eyes off Jigsaw's face.

"Honestly, what's wrong?" Esme laughed. "You sound like you've-" She saw Jigsaw and stopped dead.

Jigsaw beamed. "Hello Esme!"

Everyone turned to Esme to see her reaction. It shocked everyone; she was grinning so hard her face looked ready to split in two!

She walked across the room and confronted him. What happened next shocked everyone even more.

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "John! Oh my gosh it's been ages! You've no idea how much I've missed you!"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"…Esme…I'm confused." Carlisle was sitting down, again in a state of shock. Jigsaw was grinning like hell, and that was making him angry. Very angry.

"Look, I've told you," Esme explained for the hundredth time. "John used to be my boyfriend in high school. We split up when we went to college and he started going out with Jill. We lost contact until recently. That's it! No affair or anything."

"I wish…" Chuckled Jigsaw. Esme grinned at him. Carlisle counted to ten.

"Esme, you were born in 1895! The only person you ever went out with was me, and _Jigsaw_," Jigsaw glared at him for using his nickname. "Wasn't born then. How the hell-" Jigsaw looked ready to burst out laughing.

Carlisle snapped. "_What the hell is so funny?_"

Jigsaw raised his eyebrows, still smiling. "Temper, Carlisle. Perhaps that's what's stopping you from spotting the obvious."

"What-" Carlisle noticed Jigsaw's teeth. "Oh my God…"

"He's got it!" Jigsaw called into the hallway. "I think that took ten minutes.

"_Dammit!"_

"_Ha ha Hoffman, you owe me a tenner!"_

Carlisle looked at Jigsaw, dumbfounded. "You've been betting on this?"

Jigsaw winked. "Yup."

"_I don't have a tenner on me!"_

"_Yeah right…"_

"_OI GET OUT OF MY POCKETS!"_

Carlisle pointed to the closed door. "Are those two vampires as well?"

"No, not yet. They need to be able to prove that they're…grown up enough…to become vampires." Jigsaw sighed at the sound of smashing china. "They're not exactly up to standard yet…"

"_AH HA!"_

"_Aww noooooo…"_

"_HOFFMAN YOU LIAR! THERE'S FIFTY POUNDS IN HERE!"_

"_So? Take your tenner and leave me alone. You don't need fifty pounds…"_

"You're going to need it to replace the vase you just broke, Amanda!" Jigsaw called to them." He turned to Esme. "It _is_ forty pounds, right?"

Esme winked. "You've still got it, haven't you?"

"I like to think so…"

"_Aww noooo…"_

"_Bad luck Hoffman, looks like you're skint again!"_

"_Not so fast Amanda, I do know your pin number…"_

"_HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND THAT OUT?"_

"_That's for me to know and you to wonder. He he he…"_

"_HOFFMAN!"_

Carlisle pulled himself together with great difficulty. "Everyone can come back in now." He said in a normal voice. Everyone came back. Hoffman looked pleased with himself and Amanda was muttering furiously about changing banks, stopping her credit card and what she would do to Hoffman when they got back involving a mallet and a cactus…what that was no-one wanted to know.

"So. What is the reason for you coming here, if not to see my wife?" Carlisle challenged, with emphasis on the 'wife'. Jigsaw started to look serious.

"There would be quite a few reasons for visiting-" He winked at Esme again. She giggled. Amanda and Carlisle looked outraged. "but none of them would be important. My ex wife-" With emphasis on the 'ex'. "has gone missing. I believe that vampires were involved."

"Are you suggesting-" Carlisle was enraged.

"Of course not, Mr Cullen. I was just wondering whether you could-ah-give us a hand in finding her again. We've picked up a trail and since you've had quite a success with vampire hunting in the past…" He tailed off.

"We don't 'hunt' our own kind." Said Edward coolly.

"Neither do you let them get away alive." Jigsaw remarked. The atmosphere cooled again.

"How can we know we can trust you?" Carlisle finally asked.

"Don't." Said Alice sharply.

Jigsaw looked at her curiously. "Ahh…I take it you can see the future."

"Shit." Muttered Hoffman. Jigsaw glared at him and Amanda kicked him in the ankle. "What?"

Carlisle looked at Alice, not missing out Hoffman's exclamation. "What do you see Alice?"

"I see…I see…" Alice looked confused, concentrated, frowned, panicked. "I can't see! I can't see anything!"

Carlisle shot a look at Jigsaw. The guy looked back at him, cool and unperturbed, and it made his blood boil.

"What did you do?" He snapped.

Jigsaw raised his eyebrows. "Absolutely nothing. I'm afraid I'm not one of those lucky few who possess those kinds of gifts."

"Umm…have I missed something here?" Asked Hoffman.

"Well, you usually do." Amanda commented. "Everything goes right over your head!" He glared at her. "Don't blame me for telling the truth!"

"He's a vampire. Like us." Carlisle told them.

"WHAT?" Amanda shrieked. Jigsaw winced.

"Well that explains a few things…" Shrugged Hoffman. "I didn't exactly buy the whole cancer story, or the reasons for the divorce…"

"Look at that, he's smarter than he looks." Amanda remarked. Hoffman kicked her again. "Ow!"

"Moving back to the subject in hand," Jigsaw glared at them. "you'll just have to trust us on this."

Carlisle turned to his family. "Well, what do we do?" He looked at their faces and knew with relief that no-one would want to do this…

"OK." Esme said. "I'll do it." Carlisle groaned inwardly. Jigsaw grinned. He sensed he was onto a winner.

"Esme, are you sure about this?" Carlisle asked her. Knowing the answer.

"Yes, I am." Esme stared into his eyes. "And if no-one else agrees, I'll do it alone."

Carlisle was fighting an already lost battle. He didn't trust Jigsaw to bring Esme back once the whole thing was over, and both men knew it. He turned around to face Jigsaw.

"We're in." He forced the words out reluctantly.

Jigsaw grinned triumphantly. "Excellent. Shall we get moving then?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

They pulled up after an hour or so's stiff, silent driving, apart from Amanda and Hoffman's bickering.

"Jigsaw." Carlisle lost the little trust he had left. "This is a warehouse."

"Oh wow, I never noticed that." Jigsaw said sarcastically, getting out. "I thought it was a ship or something."

"Jigsaw how dumb do you think I am?" Carlisle shouted. "Whatever you're planning to do with us, it's going to happen in that warehouse, I know that much without Alice!"

"Oh ye of little faith." Hoffman remarked sarcastically, also getting out.

"Oh, come on, we know you guys!" Rosalie glared, staying obstinately in the car. "We saw you on the TV!"

"Amazing. Whatever next." Amanda sneered sarcastically, getting out.

"Is it just me," Commented Edward. "or is everyone saying things snappily and sarcastically a lot?"

"You're telling me!" Agreed Hoffman. "If this ever gets written down, people are going to think that the author is running out of vocabulary."

"Probably is though." Amanda suddenly realised something. "Wow, you actually know a word that has more than 5 letters!"

"And we're agreeing on something for once!" Hoffman's brain finally identified an insult in her sentence. "Oi!"

"Will you two be quiet for more than five minutes?" Jigsaw snapped, proving their point. They fell silent. He turned to Carlisle. "As I told you, we've located my ex wife in this area. We're not here to put your vampiric skills to the test."

"Couldn't you say Jill instead of 'ex wife'?" Jasper asked, helping Emmett drag Rosalie from the car. "Bit insensitive isn't it?"

"I see no need to address someone I no longer love on first name terms." Jigsaw said coolly.

"Alright, alright…" Jasper muttered. "Whatever you say…"

Alice remained in the car, crying. Esme crouched down by the open door. "Alice, don't worry, Jigsaw won't let anything happen to us. We'll be fine."

"You don't understand mum…" Alice sobbed. "Something awful is going to happen to us-it's lurking at the back of my mind-and I can't remember what it is…" She was crying too hard to continue.

"Alice, honey…" Esme gave her a hug. "I know John; he won't touch any of us. He'd never do anything unless he absolutely thought it was right."

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but Jigsaw interrupted. "No offence, but my ex wife is in there! Are we going to help her or not?"

Esme stood up, fire in her eyes. "John, my daughter is upset. Can you please leave us for a few minutes? I understand about Jill, but you have got to let me comfort my daughter."

To everyone's surprise-apart from Carlisle's-Jigsaw nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry." He turned on his heel and walked away, motioning for Amanda and Hoffman to follow him. "Come on. We need to figure out the best way of getting in undetected."

Esme stared after him, a faint smile on her lips. Then she turned back to Alice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A few minutes later they emerged from the car, Alice tearful but no longer crying. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and they talked to each other quietly, secretly. Esme joined Carlisle by the gate. He was watching Jigsaw closely. Everyone else was with them, talking about the plans. Hoffman and Amanda seemed to be arguing again, but Jigsaw wasn't paying any attention to them for a change.

"It's nice to see John again." Esme commented finally.

"He's up to something. I know it." Carlisle said through gritted teeth.

"Carlisle, he's an old friend of mine who came for help." Esme reprimanded him. "What's wrong with that?"

"HE WANTS YOU!" Carlisle almost yelled. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

"Carlisle." Esme's voice was crackling with frost. "John has more personal problems than stealing me from you, you know that."

"Yeah, like his psychopathic mind!" Carlisle scoffed. "Come on Esme…"

"Carlisle, no!" Esme looked shocked. "He's a great guy who lost a lot. You only know the Jigsaw side of him, the media side of him. You don't know him like I do…" There was an awkward silence. Carlisle turned around to find himself face to face with Jigsaw.

"We'd better get moving, they probably already know we're here." Jigsaw reminded them. "We don't have time for conversation."

As he walked away and Esme called Jasper and Alice over, Carlisle had an uncomfortable suspicion that Jigsaw had heard every word they'd said…

………………………………………………………………………………………

The wall caved in in a cloud of concrete dust. "I thought that we were meant to not arouse suspicions." Commented Carlisle, stepping through the hole.

"Times have changed." Jigsaw was checking for booby traps up ahead. "If you hadn't been _talking_ for so long…" Carlisle felt uncomfortable. He was now definitely sure that Jigsaw had heard them.

"Jigsaw, I'm sorry for what I said." He managed finally. Jigsaw turned his head slowly to look at him.

"What did you say?" He asked. "I didn't hear anything." But they both knew he was lying.

"The corridor's too narrow." Jigsaw continued, still looking at Carlisle. "We need to go in single file." He walked off, not expecting an answer.

"No _way_ am I going in there!" Growled Rosalie. Amanda sighed and grabbed her arm.

"C'mon you bitch. You scared of the dark?" Amanda laughed darkly as she shoved Rosalie through. The others followed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Walking down the dark corridor, Alice was uneasy. She was now certain that something was going to happen…but she couldn't do anything. Could she? She risked a glance behind her. Hoffman was bringing up the rear, looking…_bored?_ She turned back and walked slightly faster. If she could just catch up with Jasper, tell him to turn back now…the future flashed in front of her eyes-her gift was back. She walked faster, terror in her heart as she realised that they'd made a mistake, that they were on the point of no return and that if they continued-

Suddenly there was a cloth in her face and a needle at her throat. The sharp smell of chemicals was overpowering and suddenly she was falling backwards, eyes rolling up as a shadowy figure caught her and the world turned black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Jasper looked around. He'd thought he'd heard a muffled scream, but there was no-one there. That worried him, because _Alice_ had been there. There was a movement and Jasper thought for a moment that it was Alice catching up, but it turned out to be Hoffman. He looked confused.

"Hoffman, have you seen Alice?" Jasper asked him.

Hoffman looked crazed. "I heard a noise and went to check it out, and when I came back Alice had gone. I thought she was with you!"

Jasper panicked. "I heard a noise too! It sounded like someone screaming…"

"Damn." Said Hoffman.

"Too right it's damn," Jasper panicked. "They've got Alice! We need to tell Carlisle now, or-"

Hoffman pressed a cloth to Jasper's face. "No, I mean damn, I have to do this again. Sorry."

Jasper was about to protest, but then the world went black and he was falling…falling…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rosalie glared at Amanda. Amanda glared back. _God, I hate this bitch._ She thought to herself as she followed everyone else. _Out of all the people who had to go behind me…_Rosalie was ready to kick the girl and run, but not yet. At some stage, she was going to get her way. As soon as this was over, she was going to rip Amanda limb from limb for…for…Rosalie would have to come up with a reason later. She just really wanted to kill Amanda right now, for coming into their lives and dragging them back into a life and death situation once again. Rosalie became acutely aware of Amanda practically breathing down her neck.

"Will you please leave my personal bubble?" Rosalie snapped, turning round. And a cloth went over her face.

"Excuse me," Her voice was muffled through the cloth. "I _said_…oh…bugger…"

And she passed out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Emmett glanced round and froze when he saw Rosalie crumple to the floor.

"_What did you do, you bitch?" _He yelled, starting forwards.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bella peered over his shoulder. "Oh my…"

"She just passed out, OK?" Amanda looked upset, her eyes full of tears. Crocodile tears. "You can't blame me for this!"

"Yeah right!" Growled Emmett. "This is going to hurt!" He lunged at Amanda and gripped her arm, hoping to break the bone. It didn't break. Her arm was as hard as granite. Emmett looked at her in horror. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" Amanda grinned, showing sharp teeth.

And then Hoffman came back.

He took in the situation and grabbed Emmett, pinning him to the wall. Emmett struggled violently, but Hoffman was evidently a new vampire-he was a lot stronger than him. The last thing he heard was Bella's desperate yelp as Amanda pinned her next to him before the cloth went over his mouth and nose and the world faded away.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Edward turned and ran back down the corridor. He'd heard Bella's yelp and knew that she was in trouble…again. Honestly, why was it always Bella that got into trouble?

He rounded a corner-and stopped. There was no-one there. Where the hell was everyone?

"Bella…?" Silence.

"Jasper…? Alice…?" No answer.

"Emmett…? Rosalie…" No reply.

"Hoffman…? Amanda…?"

Footsteps behind him. He wheeled round. "Oh, hi, everyone's gone missing…" A cloth was pressed to his nose.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

Edward looked up, shocked, as he collapsed onto the floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

They stood in silence in the middle of the room.

The rather empty room.

"Jigsaw, what the hell…?" Carlisle glared at him. "You bloody set us up, didn't you?"

Esme ran into the room, her face streaked with tears. "Oh God, they've all gone!"

"WHAT?"

"Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella…they've all gone!"

Carlisle rounded on Jigsaw, a look of fury in his eyes. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FAMILY YOU PSYCHO?"

Jigsaw's eyes flashed. "As soon as something goes wrong, you have to blame me, don't you? Have you considered the other vampires?"

"THERE ARE NO OTHER VAMPIRES!" Carlisle laughed humourlessly. "YOU JUST MADE THIS UP DIDN' YOU, SO YOU COULD GO OFF WITH-"

"Carlisle, that's _enough!_" Esme shot Jigsaw an anxious look, but he'd already boiled over.

"Very good of you to come out with the truth, Carlisle." His voice was hard, angry. "Emotions destroy you, Carlisle. Definitely better out than in…I should know."

"Carlisle…" Esme pleaded. Carlisle ignored her.

"So what? It's all true, isn't it?"

"John…"

"What? That I have, I quote, a 'psychopathic mind'?" Jigsaw shook his head slowly, a sneer on his lips. "What about you? You say you save people from death, but death is preferable to some than an eternity of lonely life."

"I…uh…" Carlisle was speechless.

Hoffman and Amanda stepped into the room. Bickering. Again.

"This is all your fault!"

"How is this _my_ fault? _You _were the one who pushed them all into that room!"

"Hoffman, there were _mincers_ in there! Jigsaw wanted them to play a game, not get turned into Bolognaise sauce!"

"Hey, _you_ suggested the room!"

"How was I meant to know?"

"Well, how was _I_-" Hoffman looked up and saw Jigsaw, Esme and Carlisle glaring at them. "Umm…Amanda…we're in trouble."

"Actually, _you're_ in trouble."

"Good point. RUN!" The two of them blurred towards the door. Jigsaw was still faster and slammed it in their faces.

"_What the hell?_" He yelled.

"Uh oh…" Hoffman smiled cheesily. "Hi, Jigsaw…umm…"

"_Honestly, why do I bother?_" Jigsaw was in full rant mode. Amanda and Hoffman stepped backwards, Amanda muttering, "Oh bugger, we are so dead…"

"_Can't you follow instructions AT ALL? I wanted them ALIVE, not minced up!"_

"That's what I said!" Amanda said triumphantly. Hoffman glared at her.

"Hang on," Carlisle was starting to realise the situation. "How did you-"

Jigsaw ran a hand down Amanda's face, and the skin coloured foundation came away, showing very white skin.

"You've been wearing MAKE UP?" Carlisle almost shrieked.

"They forced me into it," Grumbled Hoffman, rubbing at his skin. "You have no idea how embarrassing this is…" They removed the contact lenses, showing eyes that were a bright, tomato red. Carlisle looked at Jigsaw.

"You said you hadn't changed them!" He said pathetically.

"Seems you trusted me in the wrong things, Carlisle." Jigsaw commented with a smirk. "Game over. Much too early, but still over."

Carlisle backed away. "Esme…" He warned her. "Stay back…"

But she walked over to Jigsaw. And smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Carlisle. I'm so sorry…"

Carlisle eyes widened in shock…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…_Edward looked at Esme. "Oh, hi, everyone's gone missing…" Esme pressed a cloth against his face. As the chemicals did their work, she whispered, "I'm so sorry…"_

_In the car, Alice said, "He's going to do something to us, especially you."_

_Esme looked at her. "John wouldn't do anything to hurt me…"_

"_He'd never do anything unless he absolutely believes its right." She said._

_She came off the phone with Jigsaw and went on a walk for the last time round the pine forest of Forks, knowing that she'd never see it again…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"…I'm so sorry…I love him."

Horror overtook Carlisle and he tried to escape but failed.

"No…no…" He thrashed desperately as the cloth was pressed to his face…

And it went black, and he fell backwards into Hoffman's waiting arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

BANG.

"THAT WAS WAAY TOO MUCH PARRAFIN!"

"OI, YOU SAID SLOSH IT ALL ON!"

"HOFFMAN, I SAID SPLASH A _LITTLE_ BIT IN!"

"Oh, picky, picky, picky…"

Jigsaw and Esme watched the fire blaze. "There was no game back at your warehouse was there." Esme said.

"_They_ were meant to be the game." Growled Jigsaw. "If those two hadn't mucked it all up…"

They stood in silence.

"I was quite surprised that you wanted to do that." Jigsaw commented. "Jill isn't going to be happy, is she…?"

"I know." Esme grinned. "But do you really give a damn?"

Jigsaw grinned back. "Not really."

They were quiet again.

"Loads of Twilight fans are going to be really annoyed at this…" Esme remarked.

"Of coarse not!" Jigsaw said. "We've just killed off all the characters!"

"No you haven't," Esme reminded him. "You haven't got Jacob ye-" Jigsaw smiled a sinister smile. "You haven't…!"

"What do you think we did before we went to your place?" Jigsaw laughed.

Esme nodded to herself. "Whoever writes this is going to get killed by mad Twilight Cults."

"You think they'd care?"

"Not really…"

Hoffman and Amanda walked back to them.

"Let's go." Jigsaw said.

And they went.

As the car drove away, the only sound was the crackle of flames and…

"_HOFFMAN, THE WAREHOUSE IS ON FIRE!"_

"_Oh yeah, whoops…"_

"_HOFFMAN!"_

"_Sorry, Jigsaw…"_

"_How much would that be, on a guess?"_

"_A few hundred pounds?"_

"_Good guess, Esme. Hoffman, pay up!"_

"_Aww noooooo…"_

"_Ha ha, Hoffman…"_

"_HOFFMAN, GET OFF AMANDA!"_

"_SHE STARTED IT!"_

"_Oh, why do I bother…?"_

_(car swerves violently round the corner)_


End file.
